Hide N Seek
by ashleen-bvb-543
Summary: The flock play hide n seek.Fang cheats and goes invisible. What will happen when Max stumbles upon him cheating. Undecided one-shot.


_**Just an idea of a story that I had and I just couldn't let it go without at **_**least **_**writing it down, or in this case, typing it down. Haha. Anyhoo, enjoy.**_

_**~Aisling xx**_

**Max P.O.V.**

"Fang?" I heard Angel call from the hall. "Fang I give up! Where are you? And how are you blocking your thoughts?"

I opened the door and looked at her. "What's up, sweetie?"

She frowned, "Everyone was playing Hide and Seek, including Fang, while you were taking your nap and now I've caught everyone but I can't find Fang anywhere." she sniffed sadly.

"Aw, c'mere darling, I'll help you find him." I smiled at her.

"GUYS! Max is gonna help us find Fang!" She shouted down the stairs. She was awarded with cheers from everyone downstairs. "Let's split up; I'll take this side of the corridor and you take that side." I nodded and walked all the way to the first door before realizing that it was Fangs room and he was probably in there. I shrugged and walked into... an empty room. Oh. I shook my head and went into every room on this side of the corridor (including the bathroom) to find, no Fang. I saw Angel coming out of Iggy and Gazzy's room and she shook her head,

"Not in here." Angel sighed, reading my mind and realizing that Fang wasn't upstairs at all. "I'll go see downstairs. You coming?"

"No, I'm gonna brush my hair okay?" She nodded enthusiastically, before skipping down the corridor and down the stairs. I went into the bathroom and pulled the brush out from inside the cabinet. I finished my hair and I was about to leave when I saw a dark reflection in the mirror. I turned around and lifted my fists, ready to fight. Fang chuckled.

"Fang." I groaned punching his arm. "Were you there the whole time we were all looking for you?" He nodded, grinning evilly. "That's not fair; you shouldn't have gone invisible that's really mean." I pouted and he chuckled.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, putting his hand on my waist and pulling me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and frowned at him.

"That didn't _seem _too enthusiastic."

He shook his head at me, "I'm ever so sorry m'lady and it shan't happen again or I be struck by a fat opera lady." He chuckled before leaning his forehead against mine and sighing.

"Didn't appreciate the sarcasm either Fang."

"No pleasing you at all, is there?" He whispered.

"Hey! That's not fair! Of course there's plea-!" I was interrupted by Fangs soft lips brushing mine.

"Sorry." He said pulling away and grinning at me.

"You're forgiven." I laughed, pulling him closer to me and kissing him again.

_Somehow_, my hands ended up in Fangs hair and his hands ended up my shirt (Just above my waist, get your head out of the gutter). It started with sweet soft kisses but soon Fang had licked my bottom lip, practically _begging _access into my mouth, which of course I granted. He pushed me up against the sink as his tongue entered my mouth. I gasped at how cold the sink was against my back and Fang pulled away, breathing raggedly.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" He went to move his hands but I stopped them.

"No, just the sink's cold. Never mind it." I shrugged tugging his head down to meet mine. I felt him smile against my lips and I resisted the urge to knee him in the crotch for being so cocky but then again, he never smiles so it's better this way I guess. He pulled away a bit and planted kisses along my cheek, my jaw, my neck and then repeated the pattern on the other side of my face. "You still cheated." I stated as he made his way back up to my lips, before kissing me softly.

"So?" He whispered against my lips. I shuddered at the feeling and Fang smirked again. We began kissing again and we were soon back to how we were before the whole sink 'incident'. I was so caught up in everything that _is _Fang that I didn't hear the footsteps in the corridor or the opening. It was only when I heard a slight _click_and saw a flash that I realised we weren't alone. Ella, Iggy and Nudge stood at the door, laughing.

Nudge held up the camera, "What's your blog password? Oh, never mind I'll just have to hack it. Oopsies."

Fang went to say something but then Nudge ran off. Ella was explaining the scene to Iggy quietly.

"Dude, seriously? We were playing innocent Hide and Seek, not 'Get with your Girlfriend in the Bathroom' Hide and Seek."

"Max came and seduced me, I was just standing behind the shower curtains and she came in and kissed me." Fang grinned turning around to face the two at the door or as both me and Fang like to call them (just to make them all cringey and embarrassed) Eggy.

"No! You were invisible, I brushed my hair and saw you in the mirror, panicked and went to attack what I thought was an Eraser but it wasn't and then I gave out to you and said it wasn't fair that you were invisible that whole time and I said that you should apologize and then you kissed me and then said sorry and then things spiralled into this but I didn't seduce you!" I took my first breath after that and Fang looked at me like I was nuts.

"Someone's a little defensive." Iggy sang, grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah, I agree Ig." Fang nodded towards him.

"Oh shut up or you'll both be sleeping outside tonight and I'll take away your TV privileges." I snapped. Ella laughed, Iggy shut up and Fang just glared at the wall. "What's so funny Ella?"

"You're such a mom to both of them." Ella stopped trying to catch her breath and trying to stop laughing at the same time, "But the funniest thing is.." She snorted, laughing so hard she couldn't talk.

"What's the funniest thing?" I demanded, going to put my hands on my hips but ending up putting them on Fangs arms, seeing as he hadn't moved his hands at all. "Ella?"

She took a deep breath, "You're like a mom figure to them so you technically just shifted your son." Iggy laughed with her this time but Fang turned his glare towards them instead of the wall.

"Els they've done more than shift so technically, she's gotten down and dirty with her own son." Iggy commented

"Ew, that's disgusting! Who'd shift their own son? And Iggy, what the fu-?" I was interrupted by Angel and Gazzy walking up behind Iggy and Ella. Angel was obviously reading our minds as she frowned at us and gripped Gazzys hand tighter.

"You guys did _that _instead of playing hide and seek? How could you? I knew all you two cared about was each other!" Angel sniffed.

"Ange, it was only hide and seek. I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd care this much." I looked at her apologetically.

"NO!" she snapped. "It isn't _just _Hide and seek. It's _everything_ the Flock does lately. You two either stay out of it all together which makes us all feel _really _loved or in the few times you two actually do care to join us you end up making goo-goo eyes at each other and it's just gross! You never tell me or Gazzy bedtime stories anymore and you barely sit with us and eat and I'm sick of it! No child should go through this! You're so mean!" Angel finished her argument by running off crying. Gazzy looked at us sadly and shook his head.

"She's right, you know." He stated before running off after his little sister.

"Ooh you two are in trouble!" Iggy snorted and grabbed Ella's shoulder, "Let's go, before they give out to us." Ella smiled sadly at us before walking out of the bathroom, leaving me and Fang to think about what Angel had said.

Fang turned to face me before sighing and muttering a slight "I'll go apologize." And pulling away.

"No, I'm the Flocks leader, I should take responsibility." I kissed his cheek, "Wish me luck."

He frowned, "Will I get her an apology present?"

I nodded before turning, walking to Angel's door and knocking softly. "Ange?" I opened the door and peeped my head around the door. I looked in and saw Angel crying into her pillow and Gazzy stroking her hair softly.

"Ange? I'm sorry; I didn't realize I was acting like that and I honestly am sorry!" I said as I walked over to her bed. Gazzy looked up.

"Can I make some bombs with Iggy while you two talk?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not? Just not inside okay? And not too big?" I asked/stated. He just laughed at me and ran out.

"Shouldn't you have seen us like this anyway? You do see the future-ish?"

Angel denied her talent but she could sometimes see a month's advance into the future. Angel didn't even look up at me and just sniffed into her pillow.

"Angel, please? I am honestly so sorry."

She sniffed again and looked sadly at me with her angelic blue eyes.

"You'll always be my little baby, Angel." I suggested and held out my arms. She giggled into my hair, nodded and leaped into my arms holding me tightly. "Forgive me?"

Fang came in at the moment holding a teddy that's t-shirt said "I'm Beary Sorry."

"I know it's corny but it's cute?" Fang suggested, handing her the teddy. She let go of me just to jump over and hugged Fangs legs. He swatted her arms away before bending down and taking her in his arms properly.

"Of course I'll forgive you!" She laughed as she let go of Fang and turned to me, "It's only fair that you'd be that obsessed with the father of your baby! The baby wouldn't be very happy if he came out in a few months and saw you two arguing or not paying attention to each other."

"Aw thanks sweetie," I said smiling down at her and her teddy, then it registered in my head what she had said and my face dropped. "What baby?"

_**Hhhaahah and **_**that **_**is how you end a one-shot. Wait... I don't know. If I get good reviews all round I might turn it into a real story but then again... All depends on ye! **_


End file.
